


Relaxing

by TyrannoVox



Series: Of Power Rangers and Kamen Riders One-shots [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: After Prom, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Tommy has scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Post-Final. All Tommy wanted to do is to lay down and relax. Luckily, Anton is thinking the same thing.





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> The second Oneshot I did on my livejournal. I got into this pairing....after reading some fics about it so...here it is! Like I said before, you have a request for me to do, go ahead and Tell me. I'll do my best to write it!

Tommy fell onto the bed with a sigh, his black attire from the prom strewn around the room and he only wore pajama pants. It was a nice prom, especially for the younger rangers but it was tiring for him. It reminded him almost too much of his own high school days- not that it isn't a good thing.

He buried his face into the pillow, inhaling the familiar scent that he had missed since the explosion on the island. All he wanted to do is to wrap himself up in the scent and never get out of bed.

"You left early." the soft voice of Anton murmurer as he felt the bed dipped.

"It was winding down, I figured you, Elsa and the other teachers got a handle on things." Tommy replied with a wave of his hand, making the older chuckle. He felt fingers ghost over his bare back, particularly over the still fading bruise that was on his shoulder blade. The bruise was from the final battle with Mesagog. 

Tommy knew that Anton was feeling slightly guilty about it and he shouldn't. Neither of them could have known what would happen and it wasn't Anton's fault- on Tommy's eyes at least.

The younger man rolled over onto his back, fading bruises and light scars covered his chest. Even though the ranger suits had absorbed most of the damages from blasters and swords of all kinds, he still sometimes get the rare scar here and there.

"What do you want to do now?" Anton questioned, tracing one scar with a finger.

"If it's alright with you, just relaxing. I have enough excitement from these past few days."

Anton chuckled before standing up and getting changed into his pajamas. Once he was done, he slipped into bed, wrapping an arm around Tommy and pulling him close.

"Much better." Tommy murmured, letting the other's warmth swirl around him.

Anton pressed a kiss against the other's lips before letting his chin rest up against the slightly spiked hair of Tommy. 

Tommy gave a sigh of contentment, shifting closer to the other and breathed in his scent. 

If he could, he would stay here for the rest of his life because this is all he needs right now.

He knew he can't, so he simply enjoyed this between them, just the peace and quiet that nothing could ruin.


End file.
